memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Countdown
In good conscience shouldn't we note the differences between the Countdown story and the film. You know, like how this 'Borg' ship wiped out a fleet of Klingon ships, and then only has slow moving, low yield, easily destroyed missles? And how Spock got all the Red matter he could, believing it wouldn't be enough, used it all, and then somehow has a ton of it in his ship? Or how about the Kelvin damaged this 'Borg' ship in ways the previously mentioned fleed could not? Just a few words in italics would help. I'd do it, but that would only set off another firestorm...– AT2Howell 12:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Most of the things you listed aren't differences, they're nitpicks. --Captain Savar 14:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Nitpicks, eh? I'd say that's like not noticing Spock had pointed ears, but what the hey. I guess a super Borg vessel can easily become a crapy Romulan mining ship by falling into a black hole. And Spock could have just found all that red matter on the way. Sure, let's go with that and still call ourselves an information resource. I'm sure no one else will notice. – AT2Howell 14:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe what Savar means by nitpicks is "plot holes and inconsistencies." I actually think a section for "Inconsistencies with Star Trek 2009" would be appropriate, if it refrained from speculation to resolve those inconsistencies. Please try not to sound so arrogant and sanctimonious, AT2Howell. It does neither you nor this community any good. -- 15:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's what I do best. Can't change that song now, can I? Good idea about the section. – AT2Howell 15:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :You most certainly can change the song! No objects will come from a change for the better. :I don't think there is a sufficient level of inconsistence to warrant a section, or even mention of the points mentioned above. These are pretty reliant on reader speculation and interpretation, if you just look at the straight facts what is there that's so inconsistent? --8of5 15:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I only read through the trade once, but a few things stuck out at me. I'll have to get it out of the library again and refresh my memory. -- 15:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Like I said, it would be good in italics. – AT2Howell 15:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The only thing that stuck out to me when I saw the film was that Spock implied he hadn't really met Nero until he attacked Spock at the supernova. But I don't think that, or things like it are especially notable, nor "inconsistent", as there is nothing in the wording that excludes them having met before. And what difference does having it in italics make if it has no place in the article to begin with! --8of5 17:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :You seriously never noticed those massive gaffs listed above? Wow, I bow before your observaion ability. You know the Sun comes up in the East, don't you? I know, Tim, I know. – AT2Howell 17:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) What's not to notice, the Narada easily over-powered everything it encountered int he film, that's perfectly consistent with its use of Borg technology. And maybe Spock just wanted more red matter than he actually ended up needing to use for some reason, a supernova threatening the existence of the entire universe is pretty unusual, would be a bugger to go in there to try and fix it and then find yourself without enough of your magic red stuff to do the job. --8of5 17:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Right. It slowly overpowered the antiquated ships in the film with low-yield missiles. Missiles that were so slow moving and ineffective, the Enterprise could phaser them while inbound. Damn, too bad the Klingons never thought of that. And we all know how the Klingons hate to ram ships into targets, they'd never do that. That Kelvin was one hell of a ship to overcome that much Borg tech in a slow suicide run, causing a signifigant amount of damage. If you believe that, I've go a bridge to sell you. – AT2Howell 17:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The Narada, moments after travelling through a black hole no less, completely overpowered the Kelvin in its first volly... --8of5 17:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :And first thing this morning I drove faster than a guy on a bicycle. I must be driving a Porche! I see your logic. I'm telling you, one quantum torpedo and Vulcan would still be there. – AT2Howell 17:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::The quantum torpedo probably could have destroyed a Narada with or without Borg technology being involved. Who cares (besides AT2Howell)? ::Are we discussing anything of relevance to the article here, this sounds like a talk page regarding AT2Howell's continued dissatisfaction with life and nothing else remotely relevant to Memory Beta, and should probably end here unless someone has a change to suggest or an actual point. Haven't read the comic myself, but thought this bit from the Kor (alternate) article helped my arguments for the separation of "Countdown" information and the film. "Kor managed to capture the Narada which had been crippled by the suicide run of the USS Kelvin." Wow, that's some intense Borg improvements. Little old Kelvin crippled that super ship? Forgive me for 'nit picking'. I'll leave it alone now. – AT2Howell 17:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Warning: Stop posting irrelevant comments on talk pages. -- Captain MKB 17:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC)